concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Frank Sinatra Concerts 1940s
1940 January 1-11, 1940 Shea's Buffalo Theater, Buffalo, NY (last show with Harry James) January 25-26, 1940 Cornado Theater, Rockford, IL (first show with Tommy Dorsey) February 2-8, 1940 Lyric Theater, Indianapolis, IN February 9, 1940 Hill Auditorium, Ann Arbor, MI February 10, 1940 Flint, MI February 12, 1940 Charleston, SC February 16-17, 1940 University of Virginia, Charlottesville, VA February 20-March 11, 1940 The Meadowbrook, Pompton Lakes, NJ March 13-April 9, 1940 Paramount Theater, New York City, NY April 12-18, 1940 Shea's Buffalo Theater, Buffalo, NY April 19, 1940 Empire Room, Bethlehem, PA April 26-27, 1940 University of North Carolina, Chapel Hill, NC April 30, 1940 Soldiers and Sailors Memorial Auditorium, Chattanooga, TN May 2, 1940 University of Tennessee, Knoxville, TN May 3, 1940 Woodruff Hall, Athens, GA May 21-August 28, 1940 Hotel Astor, New York City, NY August 25, 1940 State Theater, Youngstown, OH August 30, 1940 Salem, NH September 1, 1940 Lynnfield, MA September 2, 1940 Boston, MA September 4-7, 1940 Canadian National Exhibition, Toronto, ON September 8, 1940 Lake Compounce, Bristol, CT September 11, 1940 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA September 12, 1940 Detroit, MI September 14, 1940 Valley Dale Ballroom, Columbus, OH September 15, 1940 Trianon Ballroom, Cleveland, OH September 18, 1940 Columbus Auditorium, Rochester, NY September 19, 1940 Harrisburg, PA September 20, 1940 Roseland Ballroom, NY September 22, 1940 American Legion Hall, Boston, MA September 26, 1940 Hotel Astor, New York City, NY September 27, 1940 Johnson City, NY October 7, 1940 Surf Ballroom. Clear Lake, IA October 8, 1940 Tromar Ballroom, Des Moines, IA October 10, 1940 Pla-Mor Ballroom, Kansas City, MO October 11, 1940 Lawrence, KS October 12, 1940 Coliseum Ballroom, Omaha, NE October 14, 1940 White City Ballroom, Ogden, UT October 17, 1940 Hollywood Palladium, Los Angeles, CA October 24, 1940 Hollywood Palladium, Los Angeles, CA October 29, 1940 Hollywood Palladium, Los Angeles, CA October 31-December 12, 1940 Hollywood Palladium, Los Angeles, CA December 17-31, 1940 Paramount Theater, New York City, NY 1941 January 1-14, 1941 Paramount Theater, New York City, NY January 19, 1941 Westchester County Center, White Plains, NY January 22-February 1, 1941 The Meadowbrook, Pompton Lakes, NJ February 3, 1941 Syracuse University, Syracuse, NY February 4, 1941 The Meadowbrook, Pompton Lakes, NJ February 8-16, 1941 The Meadowbrook, Pompton Lakes, NJ February 18, 1941 Metropolitan Theater, Providence, RI February 19, 1941 Alcazar Ballroom, Baltimore, MD February 21, 1941 Castle Garden, Allentown, PA February 22, 1941 Sunnybrook Ballroom, Pottstown, PA February 23-25, 1941 State Theater, Hartford, CT February 26, 1941 Old Mill Inn, Bernardsville, NJ February 28, 1941 State College, PA March 1, 1941 Royal Windsor Hotel, New York City, NY March 2, 1941 Lyric Theater, Bridgeport, CT March 3, 1941 Worcester Memorial Auditorium, Worcester, MA March 4, 1941 Lowell Memorial Auditorium, Lowell, MA March 5, 1941 Totem Pole Ballroom, Newton, MA March 7-13, 1941 Baltimore Hippodrome, Baltimore, MD March 14-16, 1941 Adams Theater, Newark, NJ March 18, 1941 Ricker Gardens, Portland, ME March 19, 1941 Totem Pole Ballroom, Newton, MA March 21-23, 1941 Metropolitan Theater, Providence, RI March 28, 1941 Bucknell University, Lewisburg, PA March 29, 1941 North Carolina State College, Raleigh, NC April 3-9, 1941 Loew's Capitol Theater, Washington, DC April 12, 1941 Valencia Ballroom, York, PA April 13, 1941 Carlton Hotel, Washington, DC April 14, 1941 Fountains Pavilion, Johnson City, NY April 15, 1941 St. Joseph's College, Philadelphia, PA April 16, 1941 Empire Ballroom, Bethlehem, PA April 18, 1941 Philadelphia, PA April 19, 1941 Old Cabell Hall, Charlottesville, VA April 20, 1941 New Haven Arena, New Haven, CT April 24, 1941 Carnegie Mellon University, Pittsburgh, PA April 25-26, 1941 Cocke Hall, Lexington, VA April 27, 1941 Richmond Mosque, Richmond, VA May 2-3, 1941 Chapel Hill Memorial Hall, Chapel Hill, NC May 5-9, 1941 High Point University, High Point, NC May 10, 1941 Virginia Polytechnic Institute, Blacksburg, VA May 11, 1941 Coney Island Cincinnati, Cincinnati, OH May 13, 1941 Meyers Lake Park, Canton, OH May 14, 1941 Sunset Park, West Grove, PA May 15, 1941 Lakewood Park, Mahanoy City, PA May 16, 1941 Benjamin Franklin Hotel, Philadelphia, PA May 20-July 15, 1941 (except on Sundays) Hotel Astor, New York City, NY July 16, 1941 Dover, NY July 18, 1941 Fountains Pavilion, Johnson City, NY July 19-20, 1941 Steel Pier, Atlantic City, NJ July 21-27, 1941 Cavailer Beach Club, Virginia Beach, VA August 21, 1941 Celoron Park Ballroom, Jamestown, NY August 22-23, 1941 Canadian National Exhibition, Toronto, ON August 24, 1941 Lake Compounce, Bristol, CT August 26, 1941 Bardavon Opera House, Poughkeepsie, NY August 27-September 16, 1941 Paramount Theatre, New York City, NY September 19-25, 1941 Shea's Buffalo Theater, Buffalo, NY September 26, 1941 Rosemont Ballroom, New York City, NY September 27, 1941 Sunnybrook Ballroom, Pottstown, PA September 28, 1941 New Haven Arena, New Haven, CT October 1, 1941 Uline Arena, Washington, DC October 3, 1941 Savoy Ballroom, New York City, NY October 4, 1941 New Jersey National Guard Armory, Teaneck, NJ October 5, 1941 Trenton Arena, Trenton, NJ October 8, 1941 Meyers Lake Park, Canton, OH October 9-28, 1941 Meadowbrook Ballroom, Cedar Grove, NJ November 3, 1941 Michigan State Fairgrounds, Detroit, MI November 4, 1941 Masonic Temple Theater, Detroit, MI November 5-9, 1941 Public Auditorium, Cleveland, OH November 10, 1941 Palace Theater, Dayton, OH November 11-12, 1941 Palace Theater, Columbus, OH November 13-14, 1941 Music Hall, Cincinnati, OH November 15, 1941 Hilbert Circle Theater, Indianapolis, IN November 16, 1941 Palace Theater, Louisville, KY November 20-23, 1941 Civic Theater, Akron, OH November 24-25, 1941 State Theater, Youngstown, OH November 26, 1941 Palace Theater, South Bend, IN December 25, 1941 Le Claire Hotel, Moline, IL December 26, 1941 Netherland Plaza Hotel, Cincinnati, OH December 27, 1941 IMA Auditorium, Flint, MI December 29, 1941 Hollywood Palladium, Los Angeles, CA 1942 January 1-February 23, 1942 Hollywood Palladium, Los Angeles, CA February 25-March 3, 1942 Golden Gate Theater, San Francisco, CA March 13-14, 1942 Gregory Gymnasium, Austin, TX March 15, 1942 Lake Worth Casino, Fort Worth, TX March 19, 1942 Pla-Mor Ballroom, Kansas City, MO March 20, 1942 Turnpike Casino, Lincoln, NE March 21, 1942 Val Air Ballroom, Des Moines, IA March 22, 1942 Orpheum Theater, Omaha, NE March 23, 1942 Arkota Ballroom, Sioux Falls, SD March 24, 1942 Terp Ballroom, Austin, MN March 25, 1942 Prom Ballroom, St. Paul, MN March 26, 1942 Danceland, Cedar Rapids, IA March 27, 1942 Indiana University, Bloomington, IN March 28, 1942 Lafayette Hall of Music, Lafayette, IN March 29, 1942 Rainbow Gardens, Fremont, OH April 1-28, 1942 Paramount Theatre, New York City, NY April 29, 1942 Town Hall, Philadelphia, PA April 30, 1942 Zembo Shrine Building, Harrisburg, PA May 1, 1942 Penn State Gymnasium, State College, PA May 2, 1942 Sunnybrook Ballroom, Pottstown, PA May 3, 1942 Civic Auditorium, Asbury Park, NJ May 4, 1942 Sunset Park, West Grove, PA May 5, 1942 Loew's State Theater, Rochester, NY May 6, 1942 Forum, Montreal, QC May 7, 1942 Fountains Pavilion, Johnson City, TN May 8-10, 1942 State Theater, Hartford, CT May 17, 1942 Tall Oaks, Bernardsville, NJ May 18-23, 1942 Hotel Astor, New York City, NY May 24, 1942 Tall Oaks, Bernardsville, NJ May 25-30, 1942 Hotel Astor, New York City, NY May 31, 1942 Tall Oaks, Bernardsville, NJ June 1-6, 1942 Hotel Astor, New York City, NY June 7, 1942 Tall Oaks, Bernardsville, NJ June 8-13, 1942 Hotel Astor, New York City, NY June 14, 1942 Tall Oaks, Bernardsville, NJ June 15-20, 1942 Hotel Astor, New York City, NY June 21, 1942 Tall Oaks, Bernardsville, NJ June 22-27, 1942 Hotel Astor, New York City, NY June 28, 1942 Tall Oaks, Bernardsville, NJ June 29-July 2, 1942 Hotel Astor, New York City, NY July 3-9, 1942 Stanley Theater, Pittsburgh, PA July 10-16, 1942 Fox Theater, Detroit, MI July 17-22, 1942 Chicago Theater, Chicago, IL July 24-30, 1942 Palace Theater, Cleveland, OH July 31-August 6, 1942 Erlanger Theater, Philadelphia, PA August 7-13, 1942 Hippodrome, Baltimore, MD August 14-20, 1942 Warner Theater, Washington, DC August 21-24, 1942 RKO Theater, Akron, OH August 25-27, 1942 State Theater, Youngstown, OH August 28-September 3, 1942 Hilbert Circle Theater, Indianapolis, IN (last shows with Tommy Dorsey) October 8, 1942 Central Theater, Passaic, NJ (first solo show) November 23-28, 1942 Mosque Theater, Newark, NJ December 17, 1942 Central Theater, Passaic, NJ December 30, 1942-January 26, 1943 Paramount Theatre, New York City, NY (with Benny Goodman and his Orchestra (with Peggy Lee & Jesse Stacey), Radio Rogues, Mome and Poke & Movie "Star Spangled Rhythm" on screen. Extra added attraction JACK BENNY on the 26th) 1943 January 27, 1943-February 23, 1943 Paramount Theatre, New York City, NY (with Johnny Long and his Orchestra, Radio Rogues, Mome and Poke & Movie "Star Spangled Rhythm" on screen) March 11-April 6, 1943 Rio Bamba Club, New York City, NY May 16, 1943 Central Park, New York City, NY (Bond Rally performing "God Bless America") May 18, 1943 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (Greek War Relief Benefit) May 26-June 26, 1943 Paramount Theater, New York City, NY July 9, 1943 Broadway Theater, New York City, NY July 14, 1943 Public Auditorium, Cleveland, OH (supported by The Cleveland Philharmonic Orchestra) July 19, 1943 Broadway Theater, New York City, NY July 26, 1943 Broadway Theater, New York City, NY August 3, 1943 Lewisohn Stadium, New York City, NY (supported by The Cleveland Philharmonic Orchestra) August 14, 1943 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA August 16, 1943 Hollywood Canteen, Los Angeles, CA August 21, 1943 Gardner Field, Denville, NJ Late September 1943 Many War Rallies October 1-November 30, 1943 Waldorf Astoria Wedgwood Room, New York City, NY December 2, 1943 Boston Symphony Hall, Boston, MA December 10-12, 1943 Stanley Theater, Pittsburgh, PA December 13, 1943 Earle Theater, Philadelphia, PA 1944 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- January 1944 US Tour for Serviceman w/Bob Hope, Bing Crosby, Ginger Rogers & Others -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Mid January 1944 Los Angeles, California Benefit for The Jewish Home For The Old Aged -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- July 1944 Rio Bamba Club, New York City Cancelled Shows -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- July 30-August 1, 1944 Smalley's Theatre, Hensonville, NY October 11 - ?, 1944 Paramount Theatre, New York City -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- June 1945 USO Tour, North Africa & Italy USO TOUR SPRING 1945 For this tour, the aim of which was to entertain US Troups abroad involved in WW2 fighting, Frank Sinatra was accompanied by Betty Yeaton (acrobatic dancer), Fay MacKenzie (female singer), Saul Chaplin (pianist) and Phil Silvers (comedian). After a „test“ in New Jersey, the tour left in late May via Canada and the Azores to North Africa, from there it went on to Italy, and on July 6, Sinatra was reported to have arrived back home in the US again. late May 1945: The team runs a „preview“ of the planned programme to an audience at Camp Kilmer (2 miles east of New Brunswick), New Jersey, USA, to check reactions. 01.06.1945 Performance at Camp Gilbert, in Gander, Newfoundland, Canada. xx.06.1945 (early June) Performance(s?) at the Harmon Theatre of Harmon Fields Air Base in Stephenville (near Bay St. George), Newfoundland, Canada. Song programme included „Nancy“, sung by request. (An excellent special website is documenting this and other entertainment at the Air Base during WW2). xx.06.1945 (early June) Performance(s?) at Lagens Field, a British WW2 Air Base near Santa Maria on Terceira Island (a part of The Azores), Portugal. xx.06.1945 (early and mid June) Performances in (what today is) Algeria, and probably some places that today are Marocco or Tunesia as well, including one in Oran, Algeria, from where the entourage left for Italy. They also appeared in Casablanca. 21.06.1945 Concert at Foro Italico, Rome, Italy. This concert opened the Itaian part of the tour. While in Rome, FS stayed at The Hotel Excelsior. In the afternoon of June 21, Phil Silvers and FS were granted an audience with Pope Pius XII. in Vatican City. ---While in Italy, FS & Co. did 17 shows in 10 days, drawing a total attendance of 97.000. The following list of Italy concerts is obviously not yet complete: 23.06.1945 Concert in Livorno (Leghorn), Italy, Soccer Stadium Orchestra conducted by Sgt. Bobby Platter Song programme: Nancy/Night And Day/Candy/Saturday Night/Ol’Man River/Embraceable You/Blue Skies/Somebody Loves Me xx.06.1945 Concert – Caserta/Italy (location???) xx.06.1945 Concert – Foggia/Italy (location???) xx.06.1945 Concert – Isle of Capri, Italy, Allied Forces Army Hospital (name???) Sinatra sings for the wounded, songs include „The Cradle Song“ ---It’s a special thing to have „discovered“ this stop: So in 1957, Capitol Sinatra knew what he was singing about on „Isle Of Capri“ (on Come Fly With Me album)!! xx.06.1945 Concert – Venezia Lido (Beach of Venice), Italy, Churchill-Roosevelt-Club xx.06.1945 Concert – Milano, Italy (location???) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- August 5, 1945 Hollywood Bowl, California -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- November 2, 1945 Philadelphia Convention Hall, Pennsylvania -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- November 7 - December 17, 1945 Wedgwood Room, Waldorf Astoria -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- March 20-26, 1946 Golden Gate Theatre, San Francisco, California -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- April 1946 Philadelphia -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- May 9-15, 1946 Downtown Theater, Detroit, MI -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- June 1946 Madison Square Garden, New York City -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- June 1946 Chicago Stadium -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- July/August 1946 Hollywood Bowl -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- September 9. 1946 Copacabanna, New York City w/Phil Silvers - Comedy Only -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- October 1, 1946 Tribute To Al Jolson, New York City -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- February 8, 1947 Miami, Florida Command performance for US Serviceman ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- March 27, 1947 Paramount, San Francisco, California w/Bob Hope, Jack Benny Benefit for Damon Runyon Cancer Fund -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- April 20, 1947 Carnegie Hall, New York City Orchestra Conducted by: Skitch Henderson Afternoon show -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- April 28, 1947 Galveston, Texas w/Jack Benny, Alice Faye, Phil Silvers, Gene Autry Benefit for Victims Of The Texas City Petroleum Explosion ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- May 1947 Capitol Theater, New York City ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- November 13 - December 3, 1947 Capitol Theater, New York City Last official concert for two years Up to eight shows a day -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- December 25, 1947 Los Angeles, California Sang at the Children's ward of the Hospital ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- August 5, 1948 Hollywood Bowl, California "Music For The Wounded" Benefit